Bake Barnera
Bake Barnera is the daughter of Barney. She appeared in the episode All You Need is Cake. She was having a very expensive wedding which had the biggest Wedding Cake in the world. Biography Bake Barnera is the daughter of Barney. She made her first and so far, only appearance in the episode All You Need is Cake. In this episode, Barney was throwing a huge wedding for her and her groom who's name was never mentioned, nor did he even speak. He is just a very short guy with red hair, a mustache, and glasses. Barney was setting up the wedding for her and Barnera was acting very ornery and bratty when it came to setting everything up. She was seen barking out commands at all the people who worked there, wanting everything to be absolutely perfect. When Grojband came to play at her wedding, she demanded that they don't play there, unless any of them were to actually fall in love. Eventually, Corey and Laney faked being a couple and they then got the consent of Barnera to play there. Barnera was later seen, happily holding her groom with her as Corey and Laney sang a duet for them there. After the song, Barnera was so overjoyed, that she squeezed her groom, to the point where he exploded into a bunch of butterflies and was never seen again. This was a gag, but it is very possible that he could have died from this, but she didn't really seem to care as she just looked up into the sky with shimmering eyes and said "So beautiful" and never appeared in the show again ever since. Appearance Bake Barnera is a very large and fat woman. She is a big, fat woman whose head is connected to her body, without a neck in between. Basically, Bake Barnera's body is identical to that of Barney's only bigger in size and portrayed more as overweight, ugly, and fat. She has a big chin and her cheeks puff up around her mouth. Barnera has long, shaggy blonde hair and she has very big black eyelashes. She has big round eyes that are very far apart and a gigantic nose in between. She wears pink lipstick and possibly black eyeliner. She wears a light pink jumpsuit and matching colored sweatpants. Barnera also has a very deep voice and she speaks with a Brooklyn accent. Personality Bake Barnera is really crazy and bratty. She is obsessed with her wedding and wants everything to go her way. She gets very furious when something goes wrong. She also takes all of the really good and wonderful things in her life for granted as she is never seen enjoying the good things she has and instead complaining about the things she doesn't have. People are very afraid of her as seen by Barney talking about how crazy she was "about love" and how he cringed when she talked to him. She also got the wedding planner to shake in her of her and her husband seemed very unhappy and scared when he was with her. Gallery HEEEYYYYY BOYYYYZ!!!!!!!.jpg I WANT MORE HEART SHAPED CHOCOLATE PUPPIES THAT SPEW RAINBOW CHOCOLATE SYRUP AND FART WHIPPED CREAM THAT SAY I LOVE YOU AND SNEEZE BUTTERFLIES WHILE THEY JUMP ON UNICORN SHAPED TRAMPOLINES MADE OUT OF CUPCAKE WRAPPERS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg YOU FOOLS CANT PLAY AT MY WEDDING IF YOU HAVE NO MUSIC!.jpg Bake Barnera and Dexter.jpg The song is not dedicated to them.jpg Killing Dexter.jpg Dexter is dying.jpg Dexterflies.jpg See More Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters